


Quitado

by Jess10



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess10/pseuds/Jess10
Summary: Just something i wrote at 3 am





	Quitado

Removed  
Sometimes someone hurts you so bad, that it stops hurting at all and then something makes you feel again, and it all comes back, every word, every hurt, every moment. How come you ever understand where I come from? Even if you if you ask, even if you listen, you do not really listen really hear, or see, or feel. You don’t remember my story, you haven’t walked my path, you haven’t seen what I’ve seen… This is what I am, if even I am anything, I do work hard every single day, I do study till I can’t handle it anymore but its never enough, I’m never enough, the society now at days sucks, the same thing that held me up, forced me down. In a world turned upside down and ordered to disappear. Nothing was how it was supposed to be, and heavy sadness filled my soul. Deeper and deeper I fell within myself and nothing can show me out. Trapped in the misery of my life, everything goes wrong within a second, a word, a moment, an action. Lost in the sorrow of my soul… Unable to see the light, unable to see the dawn, to feel, to hope, to dream, and I found the darkest days of my life kept coming, the blackest night for my soul never stopped, it all seem was nighttime and nightmares and never morning, and you maybe wonder why, but try to not think about it, because it hurts you and you try to get by, because it is a easier why to survive and all the other stuff seem so much like nothing compared to just wanting the most important things back again. Like wishing having your parent back or your friends being nice at you again or someone to take care of you, to hug you and tell you that they love you, you wish having all that back again when life was easier… when life was happier. Now is all messed up, at least being back when you felt you where enough, that you where amount of something, that you were worth it of loving but then again everything looks dark, it is all going wrong. I know I’m helpless, desperate, and dependent, but what happens when those you need and love the most let you down, I’ve heard of broken promise and they all sound the same, but push enough and sooner or later they all prove to be empty. The sun comes up every morning, but do you know where? Each place its somewhere different. Its hard to find east when you keep moving around, from here to there, but at least it comes, it always comes. I’ve come dependent on that, and slowly, slowly seasons change around me, and it seemed this time, that maybe this time the world wont be pulled out from under me again, feet save, root starting to grow. Little buds of hope for me. Slowly attempting to trust this new life. She is gone but she used to be mine. I wish someone to tell me that everything is going to be okay, that maybe one day I will feel normal, I won’t be different. That I wont always be alone. That ill have someone who hugs me and someone who’s strong for me not the other way because maybe I cant do it all by myself, I can’t help others of I’m not okay like I pretend to be, everyone tells me that I have to be happy, that my life isn’t bad but I can’t help feeling this way. This is my past, my history, my story, anything of that its my fault, it wasn’t because of me and doesn’t have to be what defines my future. I am lovable, I am worthy of care and that glimmer of light makes the difference. The glimmers of light gives me hope that someday, maybe someday ill be worth it, that I will be fine, after all this is just a moment right? It gives me hope that maybe someday the sun will come out and I will be able to see it. People, things, seasons, everything changes somehow, its part of life and there’s nothing wrong In it, there’s anything wrong with me, its okay not been okay. I know someday my summer will come and I will be able to enjoy it…


End file.
